Singing for the Phantom
by TheOther BoleynGirl1509
Summary: Toni is finally living her life long dream... shes in Paris, playing the part of Christine and her sarcastic best friend is right beside her. Then every so often she can hear someone whipering her full name 'Antonette'. Could it be him?
1. Box 5

**A/N: Ok, this is my first Phantom phic, but I've been a phanatic since I was 8… im 15 now, so im pretty sure I know what im talking about. If I get anything wrong tell me please I love reviews even if they are ones telling me that I need to improve something. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the characters you don't know.**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 1: Box 5!**

She couldn't believe it, or maybe she could and it hadn't sunk in yet. Either way, Toni was living the biggest dream she had ever had in her whole entire life.

At the moment she happened to be on a tour of the place where she would be spending most of her life now… the Paris Opera House. Ever since she was a little girl she had trained to be a singer and now, at age 18, all of her hard work had finally paid off.

A couple of months ago Toni had showed up for Auditions for her favorite musical in the whole entire world, _The Phantom of the Opera_. Then a week later she had gotten the call explaining she would be playing the role of Christine Daae.

"And here is the extremely famous, Box 5!" The tour guide said in French.

'Thank god I chose to take French all throughout high school, or I'd be totally lost!' She thought to herself.

"If I were you, I wouldn't find yourself alone near this box, bad things could happen to loners who don't watch out for the Opera Ghost!" The guide warned jokingly.

"Yeah right, there's no such thing as the Opera Ghost!" A boy by the named of Steven said from the back. Most of the girls, Toni included, gasped.

"No such thing as The Opera Ghost!" She couldn't help herself. "How can you say that! There are so many things proving that he was real." All the others murmured their agreements.

"So what if he WAS real, that doesn't mean he's still alive now." Steven shot back

Toni raised her left eyebrow, "Who ever said that Ghosts can die?" The others laughed at how mysterious she had said that, and then laughed at the freaked out expression Steven had on his face.

"Okay, enough with the torture, leave the poor guy alone." The guide said smiling. Toni, wishing she had a camera so she could capture the look of surprise with a mix of scared that was pasted onto Steve's' face, turned back around towards the guide, ready to keep walking around the beautiful building.

"Okay next we will move on to the back stage where a lot of the action takes place." Toni held in a loud groan. She didn't want to leave the box, it may have been scary and eerie to the others, but Toni felt warmth and comfort when it came to the box… 'No wonder the kids always made fun of me… I am such a dork!' She said to herself amused.

Toni felt an arm snake around her shoulders, "You're so good at creeping people out you know that right?" She laughed.

"You have to remind me of this again because….?" She turned her head towards the boy who was walking next to her.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget m' dear." Toni pushed the boy's arm off of her.

"Gee thanks Sirius, im so glad I can count on you to make sure that I know how scary everyone thinks I am." Sirius grinned. "No problem, anything I can do to help out my best friend." Toni laughed, but quickly shut her mouth because she found that the group had already ended up backstage.

"Now by a show of hands, how many of you have seen the movie?" Everyone raised their hands. "Good, well then you will all know that even though you see most off the dancers or singers back here drinking or smoking, unfortunately we cant do that so easily now a days, there have been to many accidents." Most of the actors groaned at the no drinking back stage rule, Toni again was one of the ones included.

"Yeah it may be against the rules but aren't rules meant to be broken?" Sirius spoke quietly so the tour guide wouldn't hear, but loud enough so the rest of the people on the guide could hear.

"As you can see it is very big and very roomy back here, so if the dancers need to warm up a little just before they go on the can without getting in anyone's way." The tour guide spoke louder than from before trying to speak over the sniggering that were caused because of Sirius's comment. 'She is totally oblivious' Toni thought amusedly to herself.

"Now that you've seen that, follow me to the last past of your tour." The tour guide smiled and turned her back on the rest of the group and took a left.

Toni and Sirius looked at each other, grinned and said in unison "The stage!" and quickly followed the tour guide, not bothering to listen to all of the objections being made by the others because they were being pushed out of their spot.

The stage had always been a place where Toni felt the most comfortable. She had been taking singing lessons ever since she spoke her first word. Her mother was a Broadway fanatic and her father had written a couple of musicals himself. Toni loved singing, no matter what it was, Opera, Rock, Country, Pop… anything as long as she could open her mouth and use those strong vocals God had given her.

Everyone was in awe with the sight that was laid out before them. 'Beautiful!' was all she could think. She looked around, 'Im actually going to get to sing on this stage! Most of my life I've been waiting for this moment, and now im here! If this is a dream I really, really don't wanna wake up!'

"Alright everyone please settle down, we have a couple of announcements to make so if you would please sit where you are now standing, the quicker we get this done the quicker you all have to explore not only the rest of the Opera house and your dressing rooms, but all of Paris as well." Whispers rippled through the group such as "Oooo the dressing rooms" "Paris is so beautiful" or "We? Who's we? There's only one person here"

**/A/N: They were talking about there was only the tour guide there talking, sorry if I confused you with that/**

Sirius leaned over towards Toni and whispered into her right ear, "Who do you think they're talking about?" Toni grinned and whispered back, "Two guesses." She then turned her focus back to the person in front of them. Sirius gave her a questioning look so she pointed at the man that was walking up the stairs onto the stage.

"Everyone please put their hands together for the wonderful, Andrew Lloyd Webber!" The guide said loudly, catching everyone's attention. Immediately the whole cast started cheering and clapping loudly.

"Woot! You're my hero! WOOT!" Sirius yelled out, which caused many of the others to laugh.

"Alright that's enough, no need for that." Andrew waved his hand out in front of him showing he didn't like the attention. "Now as you all start learning the music and moves to each scene I will be hanging out in the corners in the back of the opera house making notes, watching your progress. Don't worry, your not being watched to see if your good for your parts… I already know that you are, so if you happen to see me don't be afraid to say hello or pretend im not there." Andrew smiled as he looked over the cast.

"Now I'll leave you all to the rest of your lecture and I shall see you all in rehearsal tomorrow morning!" With that he turned around and walked off the stage.

**/AN: Thank you I really hope you all enjoyed this so far! Please r&r! Tell me what I did right and what I need to change! Please you know what to do/**


	2. Hernandos Hideaway!

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing! Well… except for the characters that you don't recognize from the book or musical/movie **

**lady summoner2 Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Yeah i know.. but i like the name and im obssessed with Harry Potter as well so i couldn't help it! lol I really hope you like this chapter too!**

**Chapter 2:Hernandos Hideaway!**

"No, no, no… look Stacy I don't want you to act like the actresses from the other shows, because they have a different way of acting than you do… act _your_ way not theirs! You got it? Good. Ok people from the top!" The whole cast groaned.

They had been rehearsing Masquerade for the past 3 hours, and apparently there was something wrong with everything that everyone did…. But Stacy (she played Carlotta) based all her moves on the other actresses who played Carlotta before (especially Minnie Driver) … and It wasn't working.

Sighing, Toni walked off stage along with Aaron, who played Raoul, and waited for their cue to come onto stage. "Here" Aaron handed her a bottle of water, "It gets old fast doesn't it?" He smiled.

Toni nodded her head and smiled back, "Your telling me. I mean I've always loved this song, but after practicing it for this long…" It had only been five days since they had first toured the opera house and they were already in grueling practices. 'But it'll all pay off in the end.' She thought to herself.

"Yeah but as annoyed as you'll get you'll still end up being just as obsessed or maybe more, as when we came here." Sirius whispered behind her. "Well of course!" She whispered back, smiling.

Aaron grabbed her hand and they quickly entered the stage just on time for Toni's line, "Think of it!

A secret engagement!

Look—Your future bride!

Just think of it!" She sang looking into Aarons eyes.

"But why is it secret?

What have we to hide?

You promised me….

You promised me!

No, Raoul, please

Don't-- they'll see

Then _let_ them see

It's an engagement,

Not a crime!

Christine

What are you

Afraid of?

Let's not argue….

Lets not argue

Please pretend…

I can only hope ill…

You will…

…Understand in time…." The two moved back towards where they had practiced on standing for the rest of the song when there was a huge BOOM and many of the girls screamed. "What was that!" Aaron yelled out to no one in particular, just like most of the others.

Toni found herself grinning. She knew exactly what happened… and she was positive most of the others did as well. "Its him" Sirius chuckled from behind her.

"Oh of course it's him! Who else would it be?" He asked teasingly as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I guess he doesn't like the Raoul and Christine love parts now does he? Remember what happened yesterday during 'That's all I ask of you'? He must have thrown a hissy fit, 'cause the lighting room was trashed." He informed her. Toni looked thoughtfully up at the small balcony above. 'Well I don't blame him… having to listen to the songs that are about the person you loved and lost.' She personally, couldn't understand why Christine had anted to be with that fop Raoul… she would have chosen Erik herself.

"Ouch!" Toni turned towards the person who pulled her straight brown hair. She looked at Sirius annoyed, her face frowning, "_what?_" Sirius smiled cheekily.

"Just thought I'd tell you that they've said we could leave. It was really weird they way they said it too." He told her as they began walking off the stage. She looked at him confused. "Well immediately after they told us we could leave, both Andrew and Joe (the director) quickly went upstairs towards where the lighting crew was… maybe they're just checking to make sure 'the Phantom' didn't do any more damage." He teased her.

Toni glared at her best friend as the walked through the busy hallways of the Opera House, walking around the other cast and crew members, walking around the pieces of set and other things. "It was the Phantom Sirius. Just because you don't believe me doesn't mean he isn't real!" She spoke defensively.

"Hey, Toni don't get mad at me I was only joking around. Look Im getting hungry you wanna get changed back into our street clothes and go get something to eat?" She nodded vigorously. So the two split up. Toni to her private dressing room and Sirius to his.

Toni sighed and sat down onto the chair that was sitting in front of her desk/ small mirror. She took down her hair from the ponytail it was in and started brushing it.

"I know

A dark secluded place.

A place where no one knows your face

A glass of wine

A fast embrace

Its called

Hernandos Hideaway

Aloe!

All you see are silhouettes

And all you hear are castanets

And no one cares how late it gets

Not at

Hernandos Hideaway

Aloe!" She hummed a little tune

"At the golden finger bowl or any place you go

You'll meet your Uncle Max

And everyone you know

And when your sitting close and making love to me!

You may take my heart

You may take my soul

But not my key….!

Just knock three times

And whisper low

That you and I were sent by Joe

You're at

Hernandos Hideaway

Aloe!" By the time she finished she was smiling wide and was surprised to see Sirius open the door quickly and rush in.

"No! Don't sing bad music! We're actually in a GOOD musical don't ruin it with The Pajama Game!" All Toni could manage was a short nod because she was laughing so hard. The two of them went to the same High school, and one year the school's musical was The Pajama Game. It wasn't a bad musical in Toni's opinion but it was definitely was not her favorite.

Toni got up and walked behind her changing screen so she could talk to Sirius and get dressed at the same time. "Hey! Who gave you that?" Sirius asked her.

She frowned. "Who gave me what?"

"This rose that's lying on your dresser."

Her eyes widened and she quickly finished putting her shirt and practically ran out from behind the changing screen. 'No, this cant be happening.' She thought in amazement. Lifting her arm she pointed at the rose and found herself shaking, so she lowered it again next to her side. "Sirius, ill give you one guess on who gave me that rose."

Sirius laughed, "It wasn't the Phantom Toni! Come on. It was probably just Andrew playing a little joke on you that's all. And besides, why would the Phantom of the Opera leave you a rose? Why now? We're only rehearsing, come on Toni. Don't make this out to be something its not." He tried to convince her, but obviously by looking at the determination on her face, it wasn't working.

"It is not from Andrew and you know. You just don't want to admit you believe he's real. Look at the black ribbon… that's what Erik always does with the roses he gives. It was from him im sure of it!" She picked the flower up carefully. It look to fragile, so beautiful. Roses had always been her favorite flower… ever since she had first seen the musical when she was 8 years old. Sirius sighed and suggested they go to dinner before it was to late to get a place to sit. Toni nodded in agreement and softly pit the flower back on the desk where it had laid before.

After she put her black pea-coat on and she and Sirius were walking out of her dressing room, she could have sworn she heard someone whisper….

_ "Antoinette" _

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it. The lyrics from both The Phantom and Pajama Game obviously do not belong to me… please review! Tell me what you liked and didn't like. **


	3. Lunch with Andrew

**A/N: Than you so much to you reviewers! It makes me want to write more and more!**

**RoSeQuEeN Thank you so much! Well of course she's falling in love… who wouldn't! lol **

**AriaEresse  Thx Tee! I will! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Ch. 3 **

Toni walked slowly into her small, 5th floor apartment, exhausted. Even though the cast had gotten that day off, Sirius decided he had wanted to go site seeing… meaning she had to go with him. 'I never want to see another Eiffel tower figurine ever again!' She thought, annoyed, as she removed the red Converse that were on her feet.

The two friends walked around Paris all day. Walking into practically every store… even if it wasn't something they would normally get… like baby clothes. At one store, Sirius had made Toni buy a pair of jeans that even if she were in 5" stilettos, they would still be dragging on the ground. "You can where them when your trying to look extra special!" He said talking in his mock gay voice. She rolled her eyes. "Your so stupid" But she ended up buying them, as well as 5 shirts, 2 other pairs of regularly length jeans and a couple pair of shoes…. And Sirius bought nothing.

Rubbing her feet, Toni laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was **so** tired and thanks to Sirius, she'll be sore tomorrow morning when she was supposed to go and do a lone rehearsal with Riley o' Donnel, a tall 21 year old Irish who played the Phantom. The only other person that was going to be at the rehearsal was Andrew, seeing as he knew the musical better than anyone, even though Toni insisted she knew it better.

Yawning, Toni lifted the covers off her bed and laid on her side and fell asleep. Not bothering to change into her pajamas.

**Next Day: 8 o' clock in the morning.**

Toni opened the door that lead into the small practice room where Andrew, Riley and herself were going to be spending most of their morning. Practically dragging her feet, she went over to where two chairs stood next to a small grand piano and sat down.

"I see someone stayed up last night." Riley called from behind her. She turned around, seeing the spiky blond hair tenor smiling with a cup of coffee in his right hand.

"Shut it Riley. If your going to blame anyone, blame Sirius… he's the one that dragged me through Paris all of yesterday! And don't give me that smirk… how can you be so happy this early in the morning?" She asked scrunching up her nose in distaste to her co-stars' peppiness.

"Oh but it is beautiful isn't it Toni!" Andrew yelled happily as he too entered the room. Toni only grumbled as she stood up, giving both Andrew a hug then Riley which she then stole his cup of coffee and taking a sip of it. "Hey!"

She smiled, "Mmm, just how I like it! Thank Ry!" Andrew only laughed as he sat down at the piano and started playing random keys. "So, ready to get started?" The two only nodded as they moved the chairs back so they could stand next to each other and sing right next to the piano. "Alright, very good. Now just for right now I only want singing, no acting. I want to worry about the way you to are handling these pieces alright?" The two nodded again. Andrew started at the keys which turned into the beginning of 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

"Christine:   
In sleep he sang to me  
in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name

And do I dream again  
for now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind 

Phantom:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera is there   
inside your mind

Christine:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

Phantom:   
it's me they hear

Both:  
My/Your spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the opera is there/here   
inside my/your mind

OFF STAGE VOICES:  
the phantom of the opera

Christine:  
he's there  
the phantom of the opera

(Phantom)  
Sing my Angel of Music

Christine Vocalizing until the end...

Phantom:  
sing my angel" 

Toni went higher

"Phantom:  
sing for me"

Toni went higher trying her best not to crack

"Phantom:   
Sing"

(Christine cont'd on a higher note)  
Phantom:   
Sing my angel

(Christine cont'd on a higher note) 

Phantom:  
SING FOR ME!

CHRISTINE ON HIGHER NOTE...  
sing...  
(higher note)  
sing my angel...   
(higher note)  
sing for me...  
on a higher note...ends 

Phantom:  
I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet music's throne  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage  
to music

Music  
you have come here  
for one purpose and one alone  
since the moment  
I first heard you sing  
I have needed you with me  
to serve me to sing  
for my music, my music."

That first time had been the last time they had been able sing through the whole song, because for the rest of the practice, Andrew broke in here and there correcting them, or they stopped because of a note the missed or their voice cracked.

Over all the practice seemed pretty good. It went on for another three hours until Andrew decided to call it a rap. It was time for lunch anyway. Andrew asked the two if they wanted to join him, Toni agreed but Riley had to decline the offer saying he had to meet someone else for lunch. "Well, I guess that leaves the two of us." Toni smiled as she walked next to the composer towards the small café they easily decided on.

"So, Toni how do you like being in the musical?" Andrew asked after they told their waiter what they had wanted.

Toni's eyes lit up. "Amazing! Its absolutely amazing. I don't know what possessed you to choose me but whatever it was… thank you." She hadn't been able to say the things before because of the busy scheduele she hadn't seen him all that much.

"Your welcome Toni. Its only been a privilege. But I need to talk to you on a serious note now. I wasn't the real person who actually chose you." Toni frowned confused. "What I mean is that… well… Erik chose you." Toni's blue eyes widend. Erik? Erik, Erik? Her Erik? Well maybe not _her_ Erik but still!

"What are you talking about Andrew?" Her voice was shaking but she couldn't help it.

"I mean Erik saw your try out. He came to me straight away and practically demanded that I chose you. But it was then that I told him I was planning in doing that already. You see, I met Erik a long time ago when I first came to Paris, he hated me for the longest time… but afterwards I gained his trust and that's when he told me his story. He told me to turn it into a musical, and I did. He writes me letters telling me things that he thinks needs to be fixed… who needs to be replaced or what not… im telling you this because he wants you to take lessons from him. He already knows and sees your talent, but think of what you could do with his teachings! Think how much you could do! He's the one that has been leaving you the roses… though I bet you already knew that" He fell silent. Toni didn't know what to say.

" '_Antoinette'"_ So it had been him. But why me? She didn't say anything to Andrew for a long time until… "I'll do it." Why not? Its Erik! The Phantom of the Opera! This is what you want!

**A/N: Thank you! I hope you all like this chapter! Now you know what to do! r/r! Please tell me what you liked of disliked!**


	4. Asking about the Truth

**A/N: Thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry ive taken so long to post, ive just been having some family problems, plus I needed some ideas. If any of you have some you would like to share… PLZ! Tell me!**

**Ch.4 Asking about the Truth**

Toni took a quick glance at her small clock which was standing on her table with her small mirror. The clock read 8 o' clock… meaning Erik should have been there already.

Although her back was facing away from the wall length mirror, Toni had the feeling someone was standing behind it. She opened her mouth to say something, she didn't know what, but was cut off when another deep, almost commanding voice spoke clearly towards her. "I see Andrew spoke to you. Good, im glad you're here." She shivered as she listened. She couldn't understand how?

"You have amazing talent." He went on "But still you can improve. Im not going to lie. Your good… very good, but as always you can be great. As long as im the one giving the lessons." He didn't sound conceited or full of himself, just positive. Toni stood facing the mirror, not knowing what to do other that listen. "Now," he began "Sing something. Anything, as long as its not from this musical." She was disappointed but she understood, why would he want to hear more music about himself?

She thought for a moment, not knowing what to sing but then she came up with an idea. Taking a deep breath she started:

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl" When she finished, neither of them said anything for a couple of beats but then, "Ok….Never mind what I said from before. Sing one of your solo's from this Opera…." The night was long, he stopped her, just like Andrew had the few days before, telling her how to improve or what she was doing wrong.

After she had finished the song for the last song, she sighed and sat down on her small bed which was up against the opposite wall. "Why don't you come out from behind the mirror? I all ready know what you look like…" She looked questionably at the mirror where she guessed he was standing.

"Not everything you've heard about me was true…" Toni jumped, it sounded as if he said this right next to her right ear. 'Well that part was true.' She thought to herself. Gaston Leroux's book had mentioned the he could throw his voice, make it sound as if he was somewhere he wasn't.

"Well what wasn't true? You wear a mask on the right side of your face hiding your disfigurement that you were born with. We know your mother wasn't the Desperate Housewife we all have today… we know you lived with the gypsies… what isn't true? Obviously Leroux's book was false when he said you died…" She trailed off, wondering if she had said to much. Had she? Was he insulted?

Erik chuckled. "You little one, are far too intelligent for your own good." This time it had sounded if he were talking in her left ear. 'Blame all the books I've read.' She thought to herself.

The clock on her vanity chimed 11o'clock. "And now I think it would be time for you to get some rest, you've had a long ay and I don't think your singing will improve if your exhausted." She nodded and slipped under her velvety red comforter. "Erik?" She called.

"Yes?" His voice was soothing.

"I know this might sound childish but will you sing to me?" All though the lights were off and she was laying down she was more than positive he could see her blushing cheeks.

"As you wish, mon ange…..Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defences . . .  
Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendour . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .  
Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . ." Toni never got to hear him finish for she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you all liked it! I know it was short but I don't really know what to write! Thank you to: Aria Eresse**

**RoSeQuEeN**

**MagickAlianne**

**LosingInterest!**


	5. Amazing!

**Hello everyone! Wow, sorry I haven't written in awhile, finals and stuff you know?**

**I cant believe I joined the thing that is going to end up taking over the world… MySpace… I followed the crowd! Oh dear god help me! Lol**

**Ch. 5 **

She yawned for what seemed the hundredth time that morning. Just like usual, Erik had started lessons at 8' o'clock sharp and ended exactly when her small clock announced it was 9:30. But instead of going right to bed like he had ordered her to, Toni stayed up to practice what he had been teaching her, on her own. It wasn't until she took a quick glance to her left that she saw her clock read 12:33.

Lucky for her, practice didn't start until 8, but she would have rather had it later on the day. She yawned again thinking to herself, 'I am never pulling an all nighter ever again!'

"You look tired. What time did you fall asleep last night?" Sirius asked her tying his grey sweatshirt that said "Paris" in bold colors of the French flag (blue, white, and red.) He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Like around 12:30." She told him tiredly, stretching her long white, arms behind her. "Stop looking at me like that." Sirius was frowning at her, "I was practicing that's all, and I lost track of time." She explained stretching her legs then taking her sweatshirt off as well, it was hot under the stage lights.

"You know you shouldn't be staying up so late. Practice is getting more and more exhausting. Everyone needs to-"

"I know Sirius, I know. It's not like I planned it. And if it makes you happy, I promise I wont do it again, ok mother?" She said 'mother' jokingly. Sirius only smiled at his friend and went back to stretching.

"Alright, morning everyone!" Joe the director, said happily. "I hope you all slept well," Sirius gave Toni a pointed look. "And I hope you all ready to perform today's requirements." He always spoke professionally, it got really annoying really fast.

"Alright, just for now I want Toni and Riley only on stage everyone else, go sit and _please_ for the love of everything that is musical…. Don't talk." The cast laughed and walked off the stage leaving Toni, Riley and Joe.

Okay. We're going to start 'Past the Point of no Return'. "The two performers nodded. "We haven't been able to go over this much… at all really, so it might be good to start it don't you think?" He smiled at the two.

Toni took a deep breath, shaking her arms out, getting ready for the violins to start their sensual playing. "Do you want us to just sing or to act along with it?" Riley asked. Act was the response.

Riley stood behind her, taking his place ready to improvise the scene.

"You have come here

in pursuit of

your deepest urge,

in pursuit of

that wish,

which till now

has been silent,

silent . . ." He began, moving closer towards her. Everyone was watching silently.

"I have brought you,

that our passions

may fuse and merge -

in your mind

you've already

succumbed to me

dropped all defenses

completely succumbed to me -

now you are here with me:

no second thoughts,

you've decided,

decided . . ." Toni took another deep breath, trying to rid the shiver that was running down her spine. She couldn't believe the effect Riley's voice was having on her.

"Past the point

of no return -

no backward glances:

the games we've played

till now are at

an end . . .

Past all thought

of "if" or "when" -

no use resisting:

abandon thought,

and let the dream

descend . . .

What raging fire

shall flood the soul?

What rich desire

unlocks its door?" Riley then stood right behind her, practically spooning her standing up, running his hands seductively on her hips and mid section. Toni rested her head on one of his shoulder's closing her eyes, falling into the entrapment of his words. Hoping everyone thought she was just acting.

"What sweet seduction

lies before

us . . .?

Past the point

of no return,

the final threshold -

what warm,

unspoken secrets

will we learn?

Beyond the point

of no return . . ." He moved away from her and watched as she regained composure, ready to recite the words she knew so well.

"You have brought me

to that moment

where words run dry,

to that moment

where speech

disappears

into silence,

silence . . .

I have come here,

hardly knowing

the reason why . . ." She shook her head, like all the others had done before her. She loved this song. It held so much passion, so much emotion for the opposite performer even though characters had no idea what the emotion was.

"Past all thought

of right or wrong -

one final question:

how long should we

two wait, before

we're one . . .?

When will the blood

begin to race

the sleeping bud

burst into bloom?

When will the flames,

at last, consume

us . . .?" The two walked towards each other, looking, watching which moves the other would make. Toni almost smiled at Riley, she couldn't help but think of how funny it was to be singing this song towards him. She liked him, but only as a friend.

"Past the point

of no return

the final threshold -

the bridge

is crossed, so stand

and watch it burn . . .

We've passed the point

of no return . . ." They both sang in sync, holding each other, showing the audience the feelings their character held. Riley turned Toni around so he was holding her and singing softly into her ear.

"Say you'll share with

me one

love, one lifetime . . .

Lead me, save me

from my solitude . . .

(He takes from his finger a ring and holds it out to her.

Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger.)

Say you want me

with you,

here beside you . . .

Anywhere you go

let me go too -

Christine

that's all I ask of . . .!" Toni made the motion of which it looked as if she took of his mask. After she did the music stopped and the whole theater was silent except for the sighing of the old walls of the building. Slowly the others in the audience, who were in awe, started clapping and cheering.

"That was amazing!" Joe exclaimed as he walked back onto the stage and toward the two. "Are you sure you haven't practiced that yet?" They both nodded.

"We're just good at improvising I guess." Riley said. Joe laughed softly.

After rehearsal, Toni slowly made her way back to her dressing room, after telling Sirius that she was sure that she was too tired to go and get something to eat.

When she closed her door she took a deep breath in through her nose smelling the bouquet of roses on her vanity. /One guess who they're from/ She sat at her vanity and opened the note that stood silently against her black brush.

Antoinette,

Today was very surprising. You've done very well. Listening to all my instructions. Although you still have many things to learn, I am giving you the night off. Although you'll probably go out I suggest you rest, you didn't listen to me last night.

O.G.


	6. Just not getting it

**AAAAND IM BACK! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. I really hope you all like this chappie! Make sure yall review!**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Justnot getting it.

The next morning, Toni was in a much better mood then the one she was in yesterday morning. The night before she actually did listen to the Phantom and went straight home to rest. When she arrived at her apartment she changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and tank top. Then deciding that she was hungry but in the mood for something healthy, she made herself a fruit salad which included apples, raspberries, blueberries, oranges and bananas. Hen she settled into her small yet comfortable bed and fell asleep listening to a recorded playing of a whole month of her favorite rock radio station from back home.

That next morning though, she got up exactly when her alarm clock buzzed annoyingly. She quickly at her breakfast which consisted of a granola bar and a bagel with cream cheese. Then as she finished putting on her t-shirt and jeans her cell phone rang. "City morgue." She replied in a chipper voice.

"You're actually up? What's wrong! Are you sick? Did somebody die?" Sirius asked in a panicked tone.

Toni giggled at her friends response, "Im not up late all the time am I?" She could hear Sirius scoff on the other end of the phone line.

"Are you kidding? If you're not late then you're grumpy as hell, and you're neither right now." He paused, narrowing his eyes at the phone. "Did you sleep with someone last night? Is he still over there?" Toni's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How did you suddenly get the idea that I've slept with someone?" She asked in a confused tone.

"'Cause you're happy! At 7:30 in the morning! This has never happened before unless it's Christmas, your birthday or the last day of school…and because in know for a fact that it's none of them, I come to the conclusion that you've slept with someone." Sirius explained rather quickly sounding impatient. "So did you? Am I right?"

Toni rolled her eyes at the phone knowing perfectly well that her friend could not see her expression. "No Sirius, I did not sleep with anyone last night."

"What about this morning?" His voice still accusing.

"No! not last night or this morning! I guess I just had a good night rest. Something I've needed since I've come out of the womb." Toni joked. Sirius did not seem like he was happy with her answer but didn't pressure her any further, positive that if he did so that her good mood would disappear. Instead he asked if she wanted to meet him outside the building so they could quick grab a coffee before they headed to another one of their practices.

Toni agreed, happy that he had dropped the absurd idea that she had slept with someone. _Can't I just be in a good mood?_ She asked her self as she locked her apartment door after she grabbed her workout bag with her extra pair of clothes, water bottles and lunch inside it.

Sirius was already waiting outside on the sidewalk when she got there. They smiled ad greeted each other with a soft, quick kiss on each others cheeks.

"Yesterday was pretty amazing, you know that right?" Sirius asked her taking a small cautious sip from his hot cup of cappuccino.

Toni only shrugged hoping he'd drop the subject. Truthfully, she had no idea where that performance came from. She and Riley hadn't practiced at all and yet they new every move to make.

"Oh come on! You know it was good. The two of you looked so intense! Joe wouldn't stop talking about it all the rest of practice. Sure, there was some small things that you both need to change but other than that…" Sirius exclaimed in a proud and awed voice.

"Thanks bud… but it wasn't anything big I swear. You know me, I've known that song for practically all my life." I tried to explain.

Sirius looked at me unsure, "Nah… I don't think so Toni, that performance was amazing. I don't think it was just because of your passion for the song.. I think it was probably something else…" His words made me nervous. Something else? What does that mean? And what could this 'Something else' be? _Why does this boy always make me confused?_

The two of them arrived at the Opera House with out any problem. Most of the cast had also arrived around the same time as they did and were all on the stage, stretching and warming up for that day. On the way towards the stage, many of the cast and crew said "Hello" to the two as they passed, the girls all blushing when Sirius greeted them back.

Toni said a quick "Hello" to Riley and then she too went to work stretching. That day she was going to work with one of the music directors on a couple of her different songs and solos.

She and the music director, Andy walked into a small rehearsal room, Andy sitting down at the piano and Toni beside it. She had he binder with her, with all her songs and lines in it. She laid the black three ringed binder on top of the piano open to the first page, awaiting his instructions as to which song they were going to go over first.

By the time lunch break came around, Toni had gone through all of her solos and not one was she happy with. Andy was pretty lenient with her that day but she was sure that it wouldn't last long. It was hard for her to concentrate on what she was doing. Almost like she forgot to take her ADD/ADHD medicine that morning. She dreaded her lesson that night, knowing the he was listening to her at all times, watching her performance. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her.

_Well, it's not really your fault is it? You're trying to pay attention, to get the notes right? He'd understand right?_ She rolled her eyes at herself. Of course he won't understand! He's not going to take any of this as an excuse!

Forgetting the lunch that was laid out in front of her, she got up out of her seat and went over to the piano and sat down. In front of her laid the last song she and Andy had gone through before he decided it was time for the lunch brake. Slowly, and self-cautiously she played the first couple of keys from the beginning of the song.

_"Twisted every way,  
what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life,  
to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man  
who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey?  
Do I have any choice?" _

Toni stopped after the first page, unhappy with how she just sang. _Why can't I get this right!_ She asked herself angrily. She pounded on the piano, making it grumble out random sounds. How was she going to be able to explain this to him tonight?

**

* * *

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))**

**Ok that's the end of that chapter, sorry that Erik wasn't in it, I guess it's a filler chapter. If any of you have any ideas for me to use in here it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Reviews!**

**HiddenOperaAngel: Lol! I hope you like this chapter too. And I tried to make it at least a bit longer, Im running out of ideas. **

**RoSeQuEeN: Thank you! Im trying to keep up with it, I just get side tracked easily. Hope you like this one!**


End file.
